memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
ISS Avenger
| Registry = NX-09 | Affiliation = Imperial | Status = Destroyed | Datestatus = 2155 | Image2 = ISS Avenger and USS Defiant at warp.jpg | ImageCap2 = Avenger with Defiant | Logo = ISS Avenger assignment patch.gif }} The ISS Avenger (NX-09) was a vessel in service of the Terran Empire. It had fought in the war with the rebellion of the 2150s, and was one of the several vessels destroyed by the starship Defiant during 's power struggle for the throne of the Empire. History Avenger was constructed at Antares Ship Yards in the 22nd century. Like the , it was under the jurisdiction of Admiral Black. Avenger was assigned to an assault fleet by early 2155. It was the same fleet that Enterprise was assigned to, and that the Defiant set a course to rendezvous with. In early 2155, Avenger was caught in an attack by rebels and suffered heavy damage and casualties, including the death of her captain, but was saved by the intervention of Jonathan Archer commanding the Defiant. In a plan devised by Archer, Admiral Black was executed and all Humans on Avenger were brought on board the Defiant. All alien crew members, except for , were then transferred to Avenger. When Phlox sabotaged the Defiant with assistance from , Avenger opened fire on the Defiant. When the sabotage was discovered, Commander stopped Phlox and reactivated the ship's systems. The Defiant targeted Avenger and destroyed it with all alien hands on board. ( ) Personnel There were at least four different species represented among the crew. This included Andorian, Orion, Terran and Vulcan members. *Admiral Black *Crewman *[[ISS Avenger personnel|ISS Avenger personnel]] Appendices Background According to "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" writer Mike Sussman, the name of the ISS Avenger was an homage to the Star Destroyer Avenger from . (Information provided by Mike Sussman) The Latin text on the patch ("Audentes Fortuna Imperii") means "The bold are the fortune of the Empire". It is obviously based on "Audentes Fortuna Iuvat" ("Fortune favors the bold"), the motto of the of our universe, switching just one word. The intended translation may have been "The Empire is Bold and Fortunate". But that translation is incorrect. Fortunately it can be translated, grammatically and semantically correct, as "The bold are the fortune of the Empire". The registry number "NX-09" implies that the Empire had built at least nine NX-class vessels by that time. Avenger was structurally similar to the NX-class ships, at least externally. Its bridge was similar in design to the previous ships of the class, along with its own launch bay. The ship, however, was only equipped with a . Unlike Enterprise, the Avenger did not have a situation room, but instead had a wall with banks of computers. Apocrypha In addition to the canon reference to this vessel, the video game Star Trek: Shattered Universe depicts a later ISS Avenger of the 2290s, appearing as a nemesis of the ISS Excelsior. The Avenger NX-09 was also seen in the Star Trek: Legacy computer game as the name of one of the NX-class ships. mu:ISS Avenger Avenger, ISS Avenger, ISS de:ISS Avenger ja:ISSアヴェンジャー nl:ISS Avenger (NX-09)